Young Justice: Invasion
This is the Second Season of Young Justice, titled "Invasion". It will Feature the Team facing a threat from Space. Other Heroes and Villians will appear. Characters Heroes *'Young Justice:' **'Aqualad (Voiced by - Khary Payton)' **'Robin (Voiced by - Jesse McCartney)' **'Kid Flash (Voiced by - Jason Spisak)' **'Superboy (Voiced by - Nolan North)' ***'Wolf (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Miss Martian (Voiced by - Danica McKeller)' **'Artemis/Arrowette (Voiced by - Stephanie Leimlin)' **'Wonder Girl (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' **'Red Arrow (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' **'Zatanna (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert)' **'Icon (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' **'Rocket (Voiced by - Cree Summer)' **'Blue Beetle III (Voiced by - Jason Marsden)' **'Lagoon Boy (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' *'The Justice Leauge:' **'Aquaman (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' **'Batman (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' **'The Flash (Voiced by - George Eads)' **'Superman (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Martian Manhunter (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Green Arrow (Voiced by - Alan Tudyk)' **'Wonder Woman (Voiced by - Maggie Q)' **'Red Tornado (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' **'Hal Jordan (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'John Stewart (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Black Canary (Voiced by - Vannesa Marshall)' **'Captain Marvel (Voiced by - Rob Lowe)' **'Hawkman (Voiced by - James Remar)' **'Hawkwoman (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' **'Plastic Man (Voiced by - Tom Kenny)' **'Captain Atom (Voiced by - Xander Berkeley)' **'Zatara (Voiced by - Nolan North)' ***'Dr. Fate/Nabu(Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'The Atom (Voiced by - David Kaye)' **'Booster Gold (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' ***'Skeets (Voiced by Tom Kenny)' **'Vixen (Voiced by - Gina Torres)' **'Guy Gardner (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Blue Devil (Voiced by - Lex Lang)' **'Rocket Red (Voiced by - Peter Lurie)' **'Black Lightning (Voiced by - Levar Burton)' **'Firestorm (Voiced by - Cedric Yarbrough)' **'Ice (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Fire (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Spectre (Voiced by - Gary Cole)' *'Cyborg (Voiced by - Bumper Robinson)' *'Static Shock (Voiced by - Tyler James Williams)' *'Jonah Hex (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Saint Walker (Voiced by - Cam Clarke)' *'Indigo-1 (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Catwoman (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Blue Beetle II (Voiced by - Wil Wheaton)' Villains *'Darksied (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Mantis (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' **'Kalibak (Voiced by - David Sobolov)' **'Dessad (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Granny Goodness (Voiced by - Edward Asner)' *'The Light:' **'L-1/Vandal Savage (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' **'L-2/Ra's Al Ghul (Voiced by - Oded Fehr)' **'L-3/Lex Luthor (Voiced by - Mark Rolston)' **'L-4/Queen Bee (Voiced by - Marina Sirtis)' **'L-5/Ocean Master (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'L-6/The Brain (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' **'L-7/Klarion The Witch Boy (Voiced by - Thom Adcox)' *'Atrocitus (Voiced by - Wade Williams)' *'Parallax (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Anti-Monitor (Voiced by - Peter Cullen) - The Main Villian' *'Injustice League:' **'Count Vertigo (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'The Joker (Voiced by - Brent Spiner)' **'Black Adam (Voiced by - Arnold Vosloo)' **'Wotan (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' **'Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Poison Ivy (Voiced by - Alyssa Milano)' **'Atomic Skull (Voiced by - Lex Lang)' *'Legion Of Doom:' **'Sinestro (Voiced by - Jason Isaacs) - Leader' **'Mr. Freeze (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' **'Killer Frost (Voiced by - Sarah Shahi)' **'Star Sapphire (Voiced by - Oliva d'Abo)' **'Captain Cold (Voiced by - Daran Norris)' **'Mirror Master (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' **'Cheetah (Voiced by - Claudia Black)' **'Metallo (Voiced by Paul Blackthorne)' **'Brainiac (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' **'Solomon Grundy (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' **'Gorrlia Grodd (Voiced by - Travis Willingham)' **'The Scarecrow (Voiced by - John Kassir)' **'Chesire (Voiced by - Kelly Hu)' **'Sportsmaster (Voiced by - Nick Chinlund)' **'Giganta (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Bane (Voiced by - Danny Trejo)' **'Bizzaro (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Black Manta (Voiced by - Khary Payton)' **'Despero (Voiced by - Keith David)' **'The Riddler (Voiced by - Wally Wingert) - Replacing Dave Franco' **'Heat Wave (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'Ma'alefa'ak (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Weather Wizard (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'Starrro (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'The Faceless Hunter (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'The Pengiun (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Clayface (Voiced by - Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Two-Face (Voiced by - Troy Baker)' *'Larfleeze (Voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'The Mad Hatter (Voiced by - Peter MacNicol)' *'The Black Mask (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Killer Croc (Voiced by - David Sobolov)' *'Harley Quinn (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Deadshot (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Trickster (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' *'Royal Flush Gang' **'King (Voiced by - Jim Meskimen)' **'Queen (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' **'Jack (Voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes)' **'Ten (Voiced by - Juliet Landau)' **'Ace (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' Episodes Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation Category:Superheroes